


Underwear

by mileskaane



Category: British Comedy RPF, Just Puddings (Web Series), Off Menu with Ed Gamble and James Acaster (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Frottage, Hickeys, M/M, No Sex, Sub James, dom Ed, james is so pale he's translucent, james nuts in his boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: Why don't you shut the doorAnd close the curtains?'Cause you're not going anywhereHe's coming up the stairsAnd in a moment he'll want to see your underwear
Relationships: James Acaster/Ed Gamble
Kudos: 47





	Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello howdy i am back after a few months of having no motivation to write anything. the obsession also faded for a while but has suddenly come back full force. anyway this has been sitting unfinished since november so i decided it was time to finish it. very inspired by my favourite pulp song underwear!!
> 
> follow me on twitter: @/tofumuse  
follow me on tumblr: @/mangostv

Why don't you shut the door  
And close the curtains?  
'Cause you're not going anywhere  
He's coming up the stairs  
And in a moment he'll want to see your underwear

They were in an incredibly fancy Airbnb. Just arrived, in fact. They hadn’t actually looked around yet, Ed just just told James to go straight upstairs whilst he locked up, put the heating on and closed the curtains and blinds in the spacious living room.

James didn’t really know what to do with himself whilst he waited. He’d stripped as soon as he’d walked into the beautifully decorated bedroom then immediately felt ridiculous, catching a glimpse of his thin almost translucent body in the glamorous full length mirror on one side of the room. Grabbing onto his boney leg, he couldn’t help but compare it in his mind to the muscular thighs Ed had. In this unfamiliar and cold room, he felt suddenly vulnerable. He knew Ed was stalling downstairs to make him fidgety with anticipation and he jumped at the sound of the pipes creaking to life as they attempted to heat up the house. James shivered. 

Hearing footsteps coming up the creaky stairs, James jumped and looked around the room in a panic. He didn’t know what to do, continue standing in the middle of the room looking like a naked ghost or sprawl himself on the king sized bed behind him? The door was kicked open by a scuffed Dr Marten boot. 

“You forgot your suitcase.” Ed said, a heaving suitcase in each hand, pretending to be completely oblivious.

“Sorry, thanks for bringing it up.”

“No problem, you probably did it on purpose so you didn’t have to carry it anyway.”

“I-” James began to protest but stopped when Ed raised an eyebrow.

“Get on the bed, James.”

James nearly swore as he obeyed, feeling shaky already when they’d done nothing.

Ed kicked his boots off and followed James to the bed, pushing him down and climbing on top of him. Before James could even react, Ed was kissing him. When their lips finally connected, James realised just how desperate for this he was, letting out a slight whimper as he found himself growing hard already. Ed grinned and rolled his hips against James’s, making the older man gasp and disconnect their mouths, his head lolling to the side. He threaded a hand through the dishevelled ginger hair of the other man and placed a kiss on James’s neck before following up with a bite. James shuddered at this so Ed repeated it, enjoying the sight of his pale skin turning a light shade of red. James’s pulse was barely visible in his neck, fluttering away, translucent skin revealing blue and green veins that Ed covered with hickies.

Manhandling him, Ed maneuvered them so that James was now straddling him. James’s cock throbbed as he was treated like a ragdoll. The hands on his shoulders dragged him down and his teeth briefly clashed with Ed’s as they deeply kissed once again. He grunted as Ed bit his bottom lip, feeling dizzy with arousal.

“You look good like this” Ed whispered, stroking his hand through James’s hair before letting it linger on his neck for a second. Letting his eyes flutter shut and his mouth fall open, James keened into the touch. His hips rocked forward slightly, the thin material of his boxers now damp with precum. Ed was still fully clothed, his own erection trapped in his jeans.

“What do you want?” Ed asked.

“Touch me. Need it.” James mumbled, making his point by rutting forward again.

“That’s cute, but I’m not going to help you out.”

James’s eyes snapped open and he looked down at him in despair. He was met with a shit-eating grin.

“Oh, you can make yourself cum, I’ll just sit back and watch.”

James swallowed and reached into his boxers before Ed slapped his hand away.

“Should have said; no hands allowed.”

James fumbled for a second, trying to comprehend the situation before grasping what Ed meant. He huffed and planted his hands on Ed’s hips, dropped his head and rolled his hips. They both moaned, James hesitating for a second before continuing, quickening his pace and refusing to look up at Ed as he grinded his painfully hard dick against the other mans zipper.

Ed reached out and put a finger under his chin, tilting James’s face up, making the other man whimper as they made eye contact. Slipping his thumb into James’s mouth, Ed chewed on his bottom lip to avoid groaning at the sight of James sucking it into his mouth, still rocking his hips.

After only a few minutes, James felt embarrassingly close, his hips stuttering as he tried to keep his pace. Ed stared intently at him, his own cock achingly hard and trapped between them. 

“C’mere.” Ed said, pulling James down into another kiss, far more tender than before. He wrapped one arm around James’s skinny frame and placed the other on his arse, guiding his hips for hip as he catapulted towards his orgasm. James was gasping into his mouth, eyebrows furrowed as Ed began to thrust his own hips upwards to meet the movements.

“Cum for me, James” he whispered into his ear before biting at his earlobe. A shudder wracked its way through James’s slender frame and his fists grasped at Ed’s shirt. He let out a soft “oh” before falling forwards and moaning into Ed’s chest, cumming messily into his boxers.

“Shit.” Ed muttered, James trembling on his chest. “You okay, mate?”

“Delightful.” James giggled, muffled by Ed’s shirt. He began shuffling himself down Ed’s body, fiddling with the buttons and zipper on Ed’s jeans, the zipper bulging from Ed’s trapped dick.

“You don’t have to-”

“I want to” James slurred, dopey from his orgasm, before taking Ed into his mouth. Ed grunted and let his head fall back. How James still had the energy for this, he had no idea. But he wasn’t about to start complaining.

He lazily fucked into James’s mouth, stroking the older mans hair and revelling in the way his eyes rolled back into his head. Ed remembered he must still be wearing his gross boxers and thought he should hurry this up so they could both take a shower. He pushed James’s head back, leading to a confused look in response.

“Open your mouth” Ed commanded, beginning to jerk off, rubbing the head of his dick on James’s stuck out tongue as he neared his orgasm.

“God, you’re so pretty.” he mumbled and James tried to hold back his smile.

“Just cum for me already.” James retorted, unable to keep the smile out of his voice. Ed reciprocated the smile before letting out a soft moan, painting James’s lips with ropes of cum.

“Still pretty.” Ed smiled, his cum dripping off James’s face. James rolled his eyes.


End file.
